When 'Kids' Are In Love
by minionski
Summary: [PROLOG!] Luhan terpaksa bertunangan dengan seseorang yang bahkan tak ia tahu bagaimana 'wujud'-nya dan harus tinggal serumah dengannya. Namun dalam waktu setahun, ia diberi kesempatan untuk memilih, melanjutkan perjodohan itu atau... mengakhirinya. HUNHAN. Yaoi. REMAKE!


_A remake fanfiction by_ _ **minionski**_ _of 'Falling For You' novel by Riris R.F._

Dengan pengubahan tata bahasa dan sudut pandang.

HunHan story

WHEN 'KIDS' ARE IN LOVE

.

.

.

 _Happy reading_!

.

.

.

"APA?! BERtUNANGAN?!"

Luhan memekik histeris setelah _baba_ -nya selesai berbicara.

" _Baba_ bercanda, kan?"

 _Baba_ menggeleng pasti dengan penuh wibawa. Luhan sempat berdiri, menggebrak meja saking emosinya. Tapi kini tubuhnya lemas, kembali merosot ke kursi. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut sakit. Kenapa jadi begini? Bayangkan saja, Luhan yang baru berusia tujuh belas tahun dan baru kelas tiga _senior high school_ ini, dipaksa bertunangan. Bayangkan! BERTUNGANGAN!

Sebenarnya Luhan biasa saja sewaktu _baba_ bilang sudah menjodohkannya dengan _namja_ yang tak dia tahu bagaimana wujudnya. Luhan pikir untuk apa dipikirkan sekarang _toh_ pernikahannya entah kapan akan terjadinya. Selama itu, apapun bisa terjadi, bukan? Kemungkinan dibatalkan pun besar. Tapi kenyataannya?

 _Namja_ itu merupakan anak teman _baba_ sesama kepala kepolisian. Alasan mengapa Luhan harus bertunangan adalah karena _baba_ -nya akan dipindah tugaskan ke tempat yang terpenci. Baba tidak mau Luhan ikut berpindah-pindah terus dengannya karena sangat merepotkan. Terlebih Luhan sudah di tingkat akhir sekarang. Akhirnya, _baba_ memutuskan untuk menitipkan Luhan di rumah calon besannya itu. Itu sebabnya baba memutuskan untuk mengikat Luhan dengan anak rekannya dalam sebuah pertunangan agar hubungan dua keluarga itu terlihat lebih resmi.

"Ini tidak masuk akal! Kenapa _Baba_ tak membiarkan aku tinggal sendirian di sini saja? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, _Baba_. Aku bisa hidup mandiri!" desak Luhan.

"Tidak, Luhan. Tidak ada yang mengawasimu jika _Baba_ mengizinkanmu tinggal sendiri. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi selama _Baba_ tidak di sini? Siapa yang merawatmu jika kau sakit? Siapa yang akan melarang kau keluar malam?" jawab baba.

"Sebenarnya kalau bisa, _Baba_ ingin kalian langsung menikah saja. Jadi, _Baba_ tak perlu khawatir lagi karena sudah ada yang menjagamu sepenuhnya. Sayangnya, kalian masih sekolah."

Menikah? Membayangkannya saja Luhan sudah ingin muntah. Andai saja ia punya saudara di kota ini, alasan untuk menolak pertunangan dan tinggal di rumah namja itu bisa lebih kuat, kan? Tapi sayangnya seluruh keluarganya menetap di China, negara asal mereka.

Brak! Sekali lagi, si anak tunggal keluarga Xi menggebrak meja.

"Apa pun alasan _Baba_ , aku tetap tidak mau bertunangan!"

Luhan tidak peduli lagi, ia langsung meninggalkan sang ayah menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan keras. Jengkel, marah dan kecewa bercampur menjadi satu. Kenapa _baba_ nya harus mengadakan perjodohan yang tidak masuk akal itu? Apa _baba_ kira Luhan tidak bisa mencari pasangan sendiri? Ya, mungkin sampai saat ia belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, tapi itu juga karena sosok _baba_ yang menyeramkan!

Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Saat itu juga ia memikirkan sesuatu. _Namja_ itu. Dia pasti juga seperti Luhan, menentang habis-habisan! Kalau perlu, Luhan akan berkerja sama dengannya untuk menghancurkan rencana ini. Calon tunangannya itu pasti mau. Tapi tunggu! Nama _namja_ itu saja ia tidak tahu. Lagi pula ia juga tak berminat mencari tahu. Tidak penting!

 _Ckrek_!

Itu suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, pasti _baba_ yang membukanya. Luhan merutuki dirinya yang lupa mengunci pintu.

"Aku ingin tidur, _Baba_."

"Luhan, dengarkan _Baba_!" suara lantang baba terdengar sangat keras di telinga anaknya. Ia memang seperti itu, mudah marah jika tak ditanggapi. Luhan pun memilih mengalah, duduk di samping _baba_ , daripada nanti ada luka ditubuhnya yang tak membekas.

" _Baba_ , pertunangan itu semestinya dengan orang yang aku cintai. Bagaimana mungkin aku harus bertunangan dengan orang yang bahkan namanya saja aku tidak tahu!" Luhan membuka pembicaraan sebelum _baba_ buka suara. Yang terpenting ia harus berusaha sekuat tenaga dulu demi membatalkan rencana perjodohan. Ia tak mau hidupnya hancur.

"Dengar," _baba_ menjawab sementara bibir Luhan mengerecut seperti ingin menangis, "Luhan, kau satu-satunya yang _Baba_ miliki di dunia. Ini cara _Baba_ melindungimu. _Baba_ tidak bisa membiarkan anak _Baba_ tinggal satu rumah dengan besan kalau kau tak punya ikatan apapun di keluarga mereka. _Baba_ ingin yang terbaik untukmu, mengerti?"

Tak mau memperdulikan kata-kata _baba_ , Luhan makin memalingkan muka.

"Ok, begini saja." Luhan langsung bersemangat saat mendengar sepenggal kalimat jawaban dari harapannya yang ternyata tidak sia-sia. "Kalau kau memang keberatan dengan pertunangan ini, kita buat perjanjian dulu saja."

"Perjanjian apa?" tanya Luhan, masih ketus. Takut jika sang ayah tidak bersungguh-sungguh.

" _Baba_ beri kau kesempatan selama setahun ke depan. Setelah lulus, kau boleh memutuskan, ingin melanjutkan pertunangan ini ke pernikahan atau tidak."

Eh? Luhan kaget bukan main _baba_ -nya bisa sebijaksana itu. Padahal biasanya setiap keinginan baba harus selalu dituruti. Sepertinya ia pantas mendapat penghargaan atas keberhasilannya mengurangi intensitas pemaksaan _baba_!

"Ok, kalau begitu, aku setuju," ujar Luhan seraya menganggukkan kepala serta menampilkan cengiran.

"Itu baru anak _Baba_ ," sahut _baba_ menyunggingkan senyum.

Setelah itu baba bangkit lalu berjalan menuju pintu tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa lagi. "Nama Sehun, ingat!" Kemudian… _Blam_! Pintu kamar Luhan tertutup lagi setelah _baba_ menghilang dari pandangan.

 _Sehun?_

Luhan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Ia teringat _baba_ -nya yang sangat keras. Sang _baba_ berprinsip, akan memukul anak yang berani menangis di depannya. _Baba_ juga mengajarkan sedikit bela diri untuk Luhan sampai Luhan tak lagi menangis di depannya. Semata agar Luhan belajar lebih tegar dalam menghadapi masalah apapun.

Tapi bagi Luhan itu jauh lebih baik dari pemaksaan pertunangan seperti saat ini. Luhan berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepala. Karena sudah memutuskan, ia tidak mungkin dapat berbalik lagi, kan? Yang terpenting ia harus optimis jika perjodohan ini akan batal dalam kurun waktu setahun ke depan.

Ya, Luhan yakin itu.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

 **or**

.

 **TBC**

 **a/n**

TBC? Review juseyo~ /nyegirkuda/

Atau mau di-END aja? Jangan review hoho

Btw, ada yang tahu novel 'Falling Far You'? Itu novel pertama yang pernah aku beli, makanya berkesan banget buat aku. Ditambah karakter si cowok (atau mungkin 'seme' kalau di ff ini) bikin gregetan banget dan aku pikir cocok kalo di 'peranin' sama Sehun. Jadi itu alasannya kenapa aku remake novel ini.

Alur dan konfliknya bakalan sama kayak novel asli tapi tata bahasa, sudut pandang aku ubah biar lebih sesuai ala-ala fanfic korea. Di beberapa bagian yang kurang 'sreg' buat aku juga ada yang aku kurangin dan tambahin. Jadi, aku ngga cuma copy paste terus ganti namanya doang (lagian novelnya berbentuk buku bukan pdf atau e-book, artinya aku gk mungkin bisa copas tapi harus ngetik ulang T-T) tapi alur ceritanya tetap bukan milikku.

Last, makasih buat yang meluangkan waktunya baca dan mereview~ laf laf laf buat kalian~


End file.
